wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Velinde Starsong
thumb|Velinde Starsong with the Scythe of Elune Velinde Starsong was a Sentinel in Ashenvale Forest with the task to clear the forest from the demons. At first it seemed she had the situation in Ashenvale and Felwood under control, but little by little her efforts faltered. One day, she simply disappeared. Sentinel Melyria Frostshadow was sent to Ashenvale to continue her work. The Sentinels believe that she had her own reasons for leaving, and expect that she could return at any time. The priestess has done much in the past to earn their trust. Later a young hero found that Velinde had prayed to Elune for aid on her task to kill the demons. Elune is believed to have granted her wish and gave her the magical Scythe of Elune. Velinde vowed to avenge her fallen people with the scythe. For many hours she examined the tool that the goddess granted to her. She found that with it the barriers of time and space are weakened. Holding the scythe in her hands, she received a vision of chaos. Wolf-men, the worgen, battled an incredible enemy. The worgen fought savagely, as fit their primitive race, but their enemy was unflinching: the Lords of the Burning Legion. And that was when she realized the true power of the Scythe. By focusing on it, she became able to communicate with the worgen. It was not speech she used to contact them, however. The worgen heard and understood her. By further channeling the energy of the Scythe, the barriers weakened more, and she was able to draw the worgen to Azeroth. She was able to summon a score and a half. They followed her into battle, and with their brutish strength at her command, they tore into the demons of Felwood. Lifting her eyes to the night sky, Velinde praised Elune for the mighty weapon. And in the beginning all was well. She summoned larger numbers of the worgen to fight at her side and she marveled that; though they are of simple mind, they exhibited impressive ability to coordinate their attacks and function as a group. She identified the leaders in their packs and gave these command of small groups. She then organized her rescued warriors into multiple attack parties, sending them out into the tainted forest to fight the demons. She waited as her attack parties rampaged through the Felwood, slaughtering demons in their path. Velinde waited until the appointed time came and went for her soldiers to return. Only a few did. She called and searched for the people Elune had entrusted her with. She found not a trace of those missing packs. She returned to her camp, her half-man servants enjoying the freedom Velinde had given them. She lifted her Scyth to contact the Worgen’s violent home world. Their she could bring more to her cause. A thought struck her mind and she threw the scythe to the forest floor. Fear filled her heart. She looked over the small horde she had saved from the legion. These creatures were not as primitive as she had first believed. She vowed to never use the Scyth of Elune again. Whether the rest of their race was lost to the Burning Crusade or not. But though she have not summoned additional worgen, their numbers continue to increase. It is as though the Scythe no longer required her intervention for the summoning process. She gathered as many of the packs as she could find, and ordered them to remain at the Shrine of Mel'Thandris Velinde hurried to search the libraries in Darnassus and consulted with the Onu in Darkshore, but not one scrap of information about these worgen could she find. She heard reports, whispers, of a wizard of the Kirin Tor named Arugal who also summoned worgen. She ventured to consult with the wizard and see what he knew. Velinde traveled to the port in Ratchet and book passage to Booty Bay. From there she took a caravan to Duskwood and from that point, it could only speculate what happened to her. What can be speculated is that she lost the scythe in a mine somewhere in Duskwood. The Scythe was found by Jitters in said mine, and when he touched it, worgen appeared everywhere and slaughtered everyone but him. He run out of the mine and left the Scythe where he dropped it. see also: * Velinde's Journal Starsong, Velinde Starsong, Velinde Starsong, Velinde